Michael Schmidt (poet)
Michael Schmidt OBE FRSL (born 2 March 1947)Life/Letters, Michael Schmidt website. is a Mexican-English poet, academic, editor, and publisher. Life Born in Mexico City, Mexico, Schmidt studied at Harvard University and at Wadham College, Oxford University. He is professor of poetry at Glasgow University, where he is convener of the Creative Writing M.Litt programme. He is founder (1969) and editorial and managing director of Carcanet Press and a founder (1973) and general editor of PN Review.Michael Schmidt (b. 1947), The Poetry Archive. Web, Feb. 28, 2014. His literary career has been described as having "a strong sense of internationalism and cultural ‘connectedness’".[http://www.contemporarywriters.com/authors/?p=authC2D9C28A1129f25BB1HnG2811B84 Contemporary Writers] Schmidt refers to himself in his book Lives of the Poets as "an Anglophone Mexican publisher".[http://www.contemporarywriters.com/authors/?p=authC2D9C28A1129f25BB1HnG2811B84 Contemporary Writers] Recognition Schmidt is a fellow of the Royal Society of Literature. He was made an Officer of the Order of the British Empire in 2006 for services to poetry.Michael Schmidt, The Resurrection of the Body, Smith/Doorstop Books, 2007. Publications Poetry *''Black Buildings''. Oxford, UK: Carcanet, 1969. *''Bedlam and the Oakwood: Essays on various fictions''. Oxford, UK: Carcanet, 1970. *''It Was My Tree''. London: Anvil, 1972. *''Desert of the Lions''. Oxford, UK: Carcanet, 1972. *''My Brother Gloucester: New poems''. Cheadle, UK: Carcanet, 1976. *''A Change of Affairs''. London: Anvil, 1978. *''Choosing a Guest: New and selected poems''. London: Anvil, 1983. *''The Love of Strangers''. London: Hutchinson, 1989. *''Selected Poems, 1972-1997''. Huddersfield, UK: Smith / Doorstop, 1997. *''The Resurrection of the Body''. Huddersfield, UK: Smith / Doorstop, 2007; Riverdale-on-Hudson, NY: Sheep Meadow, 2007. Novels *''The Colonist''. London: F. Muller, 1980. ** published in U.S. as Green Island. New York: Vanguard 1982. *''The Dresden Gate''. London: Hutchinson, 1986; New York: Vanguard, 1987. Non-fiction *''A Reader's Guide to 50 Modern British Poets''. London: Heinemann / New York: Barnes & Noble, 1979. **also published as An Introduction to 50 Modern British Poets. London & Sydney: Pan, 1979. *''A Reader's Guide to 50 British Poets, 1300-1900''. London: Heinemann, 1980; Totowa, NJ: Barnes & Noble, 1980. *''Reading Modern Poetry''. London & New York: Routledge, 1989. *''Lives of the Poets''. London: Weidenfield & Nicholson, 1998; New York: Knopf, 1999. *''The Story of Poetry''. London: Weidenfield & Nicholson **''Volume I: English poets and poetry from Caedmon to Caxton, 2001 **''Volume II: English poets and poetry from Skelton to Dryden, 2002 *''Volume III: English poets and poetry from Pope to Burns, 2007 *''The First Poets: Lives of the ancient Greek poets. London: Weidenfield & Nicholson, 2004; New York: Knopf, 2005. *''The Great Modern Poets''. London: Quercus, 2006. *''The Shakespeare Handbook: The Bard in brief'' (with R.W. Maslen). London: Quercus, 2008. Edited *''British Poetry Since 1960: A critical survey'' (edited with Grevel Lindrop). Manchester, UK: Carcanet, 1972. *''Ten English Poets: An anthology''. Manchester, UK: Carcanet, 1976. *''Eleven British Poets: An anthology''. London: Methuen, 1980. *''Some Contemporary Poets of Britain and Ireland: An anthology''. Manchester, UK: Carcanet, 1983. *''New Poetries''. Manchester, UK: Carcanet, 1994. *''New Poetries II: An anthology''. Manchester, UK: Carcanet, 1999. *''The Harvill Book of Twentieth-Century Poetry in English''. London: Harvill, 1999. *''New Poetries III''. Manchester, UK: Carcanet, 2002. *''New Poetries IV''. Manchester, UK: Carcanet, 2007. *''Five American Poets: An anthology''. Manchester, UK: Carcanet, 2010. *''New Poetries V''. . Manchester, UK: Carcanet, 2011. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Michael Schmidt, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Mar. 1, 2014. Audio / video *''Michael Schmidt: Reading from his poems''. London: Poetry Archive, 2009. See also * List of British poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"Choosing a Guest" at The Poetry Business. *Michael Schmidt b. 1947 at the Poetry Foundation *[http://www.michaelschmidt.org.uk/pp015.shtml 3 poems from The Resurrection of the Body]. ;Prose *"The Politics of Form," PN Review ;Audio /video *Michael Schmidt (b. 1947) at The Poetry Archive *Podcast Interview with Schmidt by André Naffis-Sahely ;Books *Michael Schmidt at Amazon.com ;About *Michael Schmidt at Carcanet Press *Michael Schmidt at the British Council *Michael Schmidt Official website *Interview with Michael Schmidt at Canadian Notes & Queries *Interview with Michael Schmidt at I Don't Call Myself a Poet Category:Living people Category:1947 births Category:American poets Category:Officers of the Order of the British Empire Category:Fellows of the Royal Society of Literature Category:Harvard University alumni Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:English poets Category:Poets